1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clamps and, particularly, to a clamp with two opposite movable jaws for holding a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
A clamp usually has a fixed member and a movable member opposite to the fixed member. The movable member is movable relative to the fixed member. When clamping a workpiece, the movable member is configured to push the workpiece towards the fixed member, and clamp the workpiece together with the fixed member. Because the workpiece is driven to move from one side when the clamp holds a number of workpieces of different sizes, the center of the workpieces will be at different positions relative to the clamp, making machining the workpieces difficult and complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is a clamp capable of positioning the workpiece while overcoming the above-described problem.